


Adeus, Tomioka-san

by MistyMayDawn



Category: Demon - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime Spoilers, Demon Slayer: Kitmetsu no Yaiba Manga References, F/M, Tomioka x Shinobu - Freeform, giyushino - Freeform, tomioka giyuu / shinobu kochou
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMayDawn/pseuds/MistyMayDawn
Summary: Ela tinha certeza que queria vingar a morte da irmã matando o maldito oni que a assassinou. E, apesar de seu sentimento de raiva e ódio, de estar certa sobre seus sentimentos e seu plano, algo dentro dela a fazia hesitar e repensar sobre sua decisão. Ela notou que o motivo estava bem ali na sua frente. Naquela altura, momentos como aquele não podiam ser desperdiçados, ainda mais quando não saberiam se estariam vivos no dia seguinte.
Relationships: Giyuushino - Relationship, Shinobu x Tomioka, Tomioka x Shinobu, giyushino
Kudos: 11





	1. Momento de calmaria

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic postada no Nyah, Spirit e Wattapad (MistyMayDawn)  
> Possui alguns spolers do mangá.

Shinobu suspirou e olhou pensativa para o céu. Ela tinha certeza de que era isso que queria, sabia que queria vingar a morte da irmã matando o maldito oni que a assassinou. E, apesar de seu sentimento de raiva e ódio, de estar certa sobre seus sentimentos e seu plano, algo dentro dela a fazia hesitar e repensar sobre sua decisão.

Levantou-se inquieta e foi para fora da mansão das borboletas, precisava de um pouco de ar e ficar sozinha para refletir. Durante sua caminhada viu os executores de onis dando duro no treinamento dos pilares, tanta gente se empenhando em ficar forte para quando a temida hora chegasse e eles tivessem que enfrentar as luas superiores. A Kocho observou aquilo, devia estar participando do treinamento, mas sua cabeça estava tão aérea, que não iria conseguir se consertar para ajudar os caçadores.

Se dirigiu para um local mais distante e silencioso, e se sentou debaixo de uma árvore que achou agradável. Finalmente chegou à conclusão de que faria mesmo aquilo, iria seguir adiante com o seu plano. O que faz seu coração hesitar, ela iria ignorar, não era importante. Pelo menos era o que achava.

Levantou-se rapidamente com a intenção de voltar para a mansão das borboletas para falar com KanaoTsuyuri, a discípula de sua irmã e contar para ela o que tinha planejado. Quando se levantou e olhou para o lado percebeu um som que vinha de trás de alguns arbustos que estavam um pouco mais adiante. Ela estava tão distante em seus pensamentos que não tinha notado aquele som de espada cortando o ar.

Foi até lá apenas por curiosidade, descobrir quem estava ali. Afastou as folhas do arbusto para o lado, revelando o calado e distante Tomioka Giyuu. Vê-lo ali treinando, fez Shinobu abrir um sorriso, ele era realmente muito deslocado dos demais pilares, por isso estava treinando sozinho. Ela adorava observá-lo e tentar decifrá-lo, era um desafio que tinha prazer de aceitar.

— Eu sei que você está aí. — Tomioka se virou em direção ao arbusto à direita, e esperou quem estivesse lá se revelar.

Shinobu deu um rápido sorriso e saiu detrás do arbusto.

— Poxa, Tomioka-San, você é muito chato. — Disse com um sorriso e uma falsa voz de tristeza, fazendo um biquinho no final.

— Kocho-San... O que você estava fazendo? — Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Eu só estava passando e vi você aqui. — Se aproximou mais dele. — Por que não se junta para treinar com os outros?

— Eu acabei de treinar com Shinazugawa-San. — Revelou, então guardou sua nichirin na bainha.

— Achei que vocês não se davam bem.

Tomioka não tinha um relacionamento de amizade com nenhum dos pilares, mas ela se lembrou da briga entre Giyuu e Shinazugawa alguns dias atrás na reunião dos pilares.

— E não nos damos bem.

Giyuu olhou para Shinobu com mais atenção, percebeu que houve uma mudança no ornamento do cabelo para outro de cor laranja. Em sua opinião, ela fica linda em qualquer enfeite ou penteado que faça. Claro que nunca diria isso em voz alta, sabia muito bem a reação da Pilar: Sendo sarcástica e nunca mais o deixaria em paz com suas provocações.

Ele virou o rosto pro lado, um pouco envergonhado; suas mãos foram para frente do seu rosto como se estivessem fazendo alguma barreira para que ela não notasse, porém Shinobu percebeu isso e seu sorrisinho aumentou. Tomioka conseguia ser fofo mesmo sendo retraído. Como gostava de analisar pessoas, a Kocho imaginava que ele tinha suas mágoas.

Ainda que não admitisse, Giyuu era o Pilar que mais chamava sua atenção.

— Eu tenho que continuar meu treinamento... — Virou-se para ir embora.

— Espere Tomioka-San! — Segurou em seu braço. — Que tal treinarmos juntos? Eu sou a pessoa que você mais se dá bem.

Ela deu aquele sorrisinho típico e ele olhou com uma expressão confusa.

— Não sei...

— Eu preciso mesmo treinar, que tal amanhã nesse horário? — Abraçou os braços do pilar da água e antes que ele pudesse refutar algo, Shinobu logo o interrompeu. — Eu estava muito desmotivada, por isso quero fazer algo que desperte o meu interesse.

Tomioka sempre tentou manter distância da Kocho, muitas vezes apenas queria ficar sozinho e com ela ao seu lado, se sentia sendo observado e com seu espaço pessoal invadido. Por causa dessa personalidade tão destoante da sua por perto, era obrigado a sair da sua zona de conforto e agir de forma espontânea.

Ele não sabia lidar com sentimentos desconhecidos que queria evitar de sentir em seu coração todas as vezes que estava com ela.

— Todo bem, vou te esperar amanhã.

Então Kocho Shinobu abriu um sorriso satisfeito, não conseguia explicar o porquê de estar sentindo isso. Gostava de ter momentos com o pilar da água, mesmo que eles fossem ser difíceis de acontecer. Por isso, não iria desperdiçar a oportunidade. Algo dentro de si pedia por isso, como um alívio em meio a indecisão que sentia sobre seu plano e vingança.

— Vai ser divertido, estamos precisando desestressar e também tirar um pouco desse ambiente tenso.

Então ela ficou na ponta do pé e fez um carinho rápido no rosto de Tomioka, o que o fez ficar com uma expressão incrédula, confusa e por fim, emburrada. Shinobu conhecia muito bem todas essas faces dele e achava muito fofo. Sinceramente, Giyuu já estava acostumado com essas pequenas provocações vindas da Pilar do Inseto, só não sabia se achava divertido.

— Acho que você tem razão. — Disse olhando para algum lugar qualquer, evitando contado visual com ela. — Então até amanhã Kocho-San.

— Até,Tomioka-San.

No dia seguinte Giyuu estava sentado na grama, esperando a pilar do inseto chegar. Ela estava atrasada, mas sempre foi muito paciente; principalmente quando se tratava dela. Foi quando sentiu um aroma familiar e uma presença.

—Bom dia, Tomioka-San — Disse com uma voz suave.

Ela estava perto demais, Shinobu tinha o costume de chegar assim de surpresa ficando tão próxima das pessoas que as deixava envergonhadas. Era interessante ver a reação que elas teriam, por isso tinha esse hábito.

Mas dessa vez, ela ali tão próxima de Giyuu que seu coração bateu tão forte, sentiu um frio na barriga e seu rosto começou a ficar mais quente. Se afastou bruscamente, deixando o pilar da água envergonhado também, ele continuava olhar para a garota, o que a fazia ficar mais vermelha.

— Sabia que é feio encarar as pessoas assim? — Foi uma tentativa de ser engraçada e quebrar a situação, usou seu tom mais brincalhão e no fim só pareceu que estava sem graça.

—Também é falta de educação aparecer assim de fininho atrás das pessoas e você adora fazer isso. — Ele se levantou e ficou de frente pra ela, seu rosto já estava voltando ao normal, diferente do de Shinobu que ainda estava muito corado.

— Sim. — Soltou um riso sem graça — Nunca tinha feito com você, queria ver como reagiria.

— Acho que você já deveria saber que eu não me impressiono mais com isso, já me acostumei com o seu jeito.

Aquilo era um desafio? Ela tinha entendido bem?

— Você acha que eu sou previsível?

Ali Giyuu percebeu que Shinobu cismou com a situação e achou graça. O rosto dela tinha uma veia saltada de irritação, vê-la sem aqueles sorrisos forçados a deixava com um ar mais natural e verdadeiro.

— Que tal nós começarmos logo?

A mudança de assunto dele a fez ficar mais irritada, apenas respirou fundo, se recompondo tanto do sentimento de vergonha e irritação que sentiu. Ah, mas iria mostrar pra ele!

— Certo. — Respondeu e colocou sua nichirinna grama, empunhou uma espada de madeira para treinos; com a certeza iria mostrar como ele estava enganado, iria surpreendê-lo e tirar do seu rosto aquela expressão serena.

— Aliás, Kocho-San, você está bem?

—Estou sim, por quê?

— Você parece que está cansada, que não dormiu muito bem.

Ficou mais surpresa com a preocupação de Giyuu que com a observação. Naquela noite, Shinobu quase não conseguiu dormir. Não entendia seus sentimentos, assim como não sabia o que fazer para resolvê-los. A única certeza que tinha pouco tempo e não poderia desperdiçar nenhum momento.

— Eu estou ótima, juro. — Kocho viu que ele não acreditou totalmente. — Eu estou preparada, vamos?

Tomioka pegou uma espada de madeira e então começaram. Os movimentos dele eram tão suaves, não pareciam que tinham tanta força. Shinobu era pequena, podia não ter muita força física, mas era rápida e conseguia desviar dos golpes. No entanto, admitia que aquele treino estava sendo mais difícil do que pensava.

Mesmo assim, sentia-se feliz por viver esse momento.

Depois de algum tempo de treino, Giyuu atacou e Shinobu não conseguiu reagir a tempo; por já estar cansada espada de madeira atingiu sua cabeça com força. A vontade era gritar de dor bem ali, porém não o fez, só levou as mãos à cabeça como se fosse parar a dor com isso.

— Isso doeu, mesmo. — Reclamou, olhou para Tomioka que tinha uma expressão preocupada.

Giyuu tocou o topo da cabeça dela, por cima das mãos pequenas de Shinobu, fazendo um leve carinho. Aquilo a fascinou, um contato tão simples, suave e amável. Vindo dele? Era tão difícil de conseguir essas ações mais pessoais.

— Desculpa. — Disse sem graça e preocupado.

— Tudo bem, a gente já deveria ter parado. — Ela tocou o rosto dele como no dia anterior. — Obrigada, Giyuu-San. Posso te chamar assim agora?

Ele desviou o rosto para o lado, olhando algum ponto qualquer apenas para não a encarar diretamente. A resposta dele foi apenas balançar a cabeça em concordância.

— Você pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome se quiser.

—Está com fome Shinobu-San? — Ele ponderou um pouco se deveria chamá-la assim. E ela ficou feliz por ele ter aceitado sua proposta. — Acho que já deve ser hora do almoço.

— Sim, é verdade, eu já estava esquecendo. — Foi até uma árvore onde tinha deixado um recipiente amarrado em um laço e voltou para perto do pilar. — Eu fiz isso hoje para você. — Entregou para Tomioka, que estava surpreso e grato. — São onigiris.

— Obrigado. Você me acompanha?

A pilar sorriu e agarrou o braço dele, o puxando para um local com sombra e mais agradável para comer. Tudo estava tão calmo e silencioso, os exterminadores deviam ter feito uma pausa para descanso do treinamento.

Os dois sentaram um de frente para o outro, Tomioka desfez o laço e abriu a tampa revelando os onigiris, pequenos bolos de arroz cozido.

Logo passou por sua cabeça que eles deviam ser pequenos devido ao tamanho das mãos dela. De início, não pensou que Shinobu houvesse feito, principalmente por saber o quanto ser um Pilar demanda tempo. Entretanto, a garota havia feito algo para eles.

Resolveu aproveitar o momento tranquilo, sem onisou preocupações.

— Eu queria mesmo era ter feito salmão com rabanete, me lembro daquela vez que comemos juntos. Mas não era adequado pra almoço.

— Você... Se lembra?

— Claro que sim, sempre gostei de fazer missões com você.

— Eu... — Ele não sabia o que dizer, sentia que estava ficando vermelho. Então só mordeu o onigiri e não continuou o que estava falando. — Está... Muito gostoso.

— Você me odeia Tomi... Giyuu-san?

— Por que você está perguntando isso?

Tomioka sempre a evitava, mas não era como se a odiasse. Shinobu gostava de incomodá-lo, aos poucos foi se acostumando com o jeito dela, junto com os sorrisos sarcásticos e os “avanços inocentes”. Giyuu parou de se importar como antes, depois de tanto tempo, percebeu que gostava da companhia da Pilar do Inseto. Entretanto, os sentimentos que não entendia passaram a aumentar cada vez mais em seu peito.

— Eu sempre achei isso.

— Isso não é verdade, não queria que entendesse assim. Eu só não sou igual aos outros pilares.

Os olhos de Shinobu brilharam, ele estava se abrindo com ela?

— O que quer dizer? — Perguntou na esperança de que ele revelasse mais alguma coisa.

— Nada, eu não queria falar sobre isso.

Shinobu pegou o bolinho de arroz e comeu, não iria insistir nisso se ele não quisesse falar. Queria saber mais sobre ele, no entanto, iria esperar quando ele se sentisse à vontade para lhe contar.

Os dois ficaram lá comendo em silêncio, a brisa estava tão suave, a ocasião estava muito agradável que Kocho sentia que poderia ficar ali por muito mais tempo. E para Giyuu, aquele instante estava perfeito; também não entendia o que sentia, só sabia que ali a vendo comer a seu lado era acolhedor. Ela era uma pessoa admirável e sempre a apreciou, mesmo que não admitisse.

Shinobu o observou terminar de comer o último onigiri atentamente. Refletiu e concluiu que depois desse momento juntos, percebeu que sua indecisão e inquietação sobre sua vingança, estava bem ali na sua frente.

— Estava muito bom, obrigado — Agradeceu de novo.

— Sabe, eu estive pensando uma coisa.

A Pilar tocou nos cabelos dele de maneira carinhosa e assim como Giyuu, ficou levemente constrangida pelo ato; mesmo assim, não parou. Naquela altura, momentos como esse não poderiam ser desperdiçados, principalmente por não saberem até quando estariam vivos. O dia seguinte era incerto.

Então, aproveitou essa coragem momentânea.

— Pode falar... Shinobu-San. — Ele parecia que estava bem com a proximidade, mesmo estando rubro.

Mesmo com o coração batendo forte e sentindo que iria sair pela boca, ela se aproximou e o beijou. Foi tão rápido que mal tinha dado pra sentir algo, coisa de segundos.

Ela se afastou dele completamente envergonhada, mas feliz. Sua coragem tinha ido embora no momento que já tinha se aproximado muito dele.

Tomioka sentiu que Shinobu queria fazer algo, só não esperava que fosse isso. Surpresa era muito pouco pra descrever o que sentiu, seu coração estava batendo rápido e também sentia o frio na barriga. Por que ela o fazia sentir essas coisas?

— Você ainda acha que eu sou previsível? — Brincou.

Olhou para o Pilar da Água com um sorrisinho completamente sem graça. Ele encarava o chão como se estivesse evitando olhá-la, a Kocho não conseguia enxergar seu rosto por mais que tentasse.

Sentiu que havia feito algo errado e se arrependeu. Seria melhor ir embora e esquecer aquilo.

Ela se levantou pronta pra sair dali, quando Tomioka segurou sua mão. Olhou pra ele, sentado; já não parecia estar vermelho, aparentemente seu rosto estava como sempre e com uma expressão serena. Puxou a garota para si e ela caiu em seu abraço.

— Você nunca foi previsível.

Abraçou-o com força e repousou seu rosto no ombro dele. Naqueles braços sentia que podia ficar pra sempre, por algum tempo se esquecia da ferida em seu coração.

Com ela nos seus braços, Tomioka encontrava conforto, estímulo e carinho; vivenciava coisas e sentimentos novos. Sentia que podia ser ele mesmo.

— Então acho que vou sempre te surpreender — Olhou para o rosto dele com afeto e fez carinho em seus cabelos.

— Eu vou sempre esperar por isso.

Naquele momento ele sorriu, deixando-a surpresa e muito feliz.

— Você tem um sorriso bonito.

Giyuu se sentiu tímido com o elogio, mas feliz. Tocou o queixo dela com a ponta dos dedos e a puxou suavemente para si, selando seus lábios nos dela em um beijo, de início tímido; o tornando profundo e lento quando se soltaram um pouco mais.

A suavidade dos lábios de ambos se tornou um prazer de sensações e sentimentos expostos ali naquele instante.

Shinobu se sentiu completa, era aquilo que faltava; não poderia ir embora antes de ter feito isso. E para Tomioka era o início de uma história, suas tentativas de manter distância tinham falhado completamente, e sinceramente, estava feliz com isso.

Se ela voltasse atrás teria um futuro feliz? Sua irmã sempre desejou isso pra ela. Tinha a oportunidade e o motivo para voltar atrás com sua decisão, viver uma vida tranquila e ser feliz, porém não mudaria sua decisão.

Aquela era sua despedida de algo que apenas estava começando. O único arrependimento que teria era envolver Giyuu nisso e saber que talvez ela pudesse machucá-lo, será que estava sendo egoísta? Devia ter guardado seus sentimentos apenas para si?

“Adeus, Tomioka-San”


	2. Extra: Agridoce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: contém spoilers explícitos, pois na one-shot eu deixei bem implícito, ou seja, quem tinha lido o mangá iria entender e quem não tinha lido não iria pegar o spoiler.
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura.

Shinobu estava de frente para o demônio que havia derrotado e matado sua amada irmã mais velha, nunca sentiu tanto ódio e raiva na vida. Esse era o momento que havia planejado durante tanto tempo, iria vingar Kanae e não se importava se para isso acontecer resultasse em sua morte. No entanto, ainda possuía esperança de viver, mesmo sendo realista e sabendo que não era forte o suficiente para derrotá-lo, por isso, criou um plano B: se transformar em veneno puro, ser devorada pelo oni para que pudesse matá-lo de dentro para fora, bem dolorosamente.

Mesmo assim, ainda tinha a esperança de conseguir derrotá-lo com as estocadas e venenos de sua _nichirin_ , pois queria ver o rosto do Pilar da água e de Kanao novamente. Seu único arrependimento seria não cumprir o que sua irmã desejou para ela em seu leito de morte, que se retirasse dos caçadores de demônio e vivesse uma vida simples como uma garota normal. Mas a Kocho não conseguiria viver em paz sem matar Douma, sem conseguir esse feito em sua vida seu coração iria continuar inquieto.

Durante toda a luta, o rosto de Tomioka insistia em aparecer em todos os momentos, por mais que tentasse se manter focada e afastar a imagem dele, não conseguia ficar concentrada e dar o melhor de si. Ferida, machucada e sangrando muito; Shinobu arfava enquanto os pulmões buscavam desesperadamente por ar. Sentia que seu momento já havia chegado, choraria aos prantos se não tivesse orgulho e não estivesse sentindo tanto ódio do demônio e de si mesma por ter que recorrer ao seu planto B de ele a devorar. Queria se despedir e dizer a Tomioka que o amava... Mas agora já era tarde demais. Deveria ter feito isso antes, por que não o fez?

Nunca pensou que a realização de sua vingança seria tão agridoce.

— Adeus, Tomioka-san — Disse em um sussurro pesaroso, sentindo a fraqueza e a dor. Seus olhos fechavam enquanto sua vida estava se esvaindo. — Eu te amo...

O corpo pequeno da garota foi consumido por completo por Douma, com roupa e tudo. O corvo voou para dar a infeliz notícia que a Pilar do inseto havia sido derrotada pelo Lua superior 2. Aos berros, o pássaro planava por toda fortaleza interdimencional, deixando todos chocados por Shinobu ser a primeira a cair. A primeira a ser derrotada. Nem tinham ideia que no momento que o demônio a consumiu, ela havia conseguido sua vitória. Sua vitória, agora, agridoce.

— Kocho Shinobu, a Pilar do inseto, foi derrotada pelo Lua superior 2. Ela morreu! — Ao ouvir o pássaro, os olhos de Giyuu se arregalaram pasmos.

Estava incrédulo, engoliu em seco. Sentia vontade de parar, sentia vontade de se deixar levar pelo momento e chorar a morte de sua amada, a morte de um amor que havia acabado de descobrir. As imagens de Shinobu passaram em um flash a sua frente; o sorriso dela, suas brincadeiras bobas, suas provocações, o beijo deles que ocorreu há poucos dias. Não era inocente, sabia que tudo poderia acontecer em momentos como aquele, em tempos como aquele. Eram caçadores de onis, eram Pilares e era inevitável não perder algumas pessoas na luta contra Muzan. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda tinha esperança e ela se foi agora.

Pensou que havia encontrado o seu amor, que havia encontrado esperança. Mas já devia ter imaginado que algo assim iria acontecer, porque o Pilar da água não tinha sorte, pois todas as pessoas que já amou um dia foram embora. Por isso, sempre preferia ficar distante dos outros; por isso, se dedicou em ser mais forte, porque se naquela época fosse, Sabito e Tsutako estariam vivos hoje; porque se fosse, agora podia os abraçar. Nunca se sentiu tão inútil em toda sua vida, pois depois de tanto treinamento e dedicação havia conseguido o posto de Pilar — no entrando, achava que não o merecia —, e estava certo... Foi tudo em vão. Não conseguiu proteger a mulher que amava quando precisava.

Mas Giyuu sabia que não podia fraquejar, a luta ia começar agora, tinha que seguir em frente, não podia se permitir ser frágil, mesmo a perdendo, mesmo sofrendo, mesmo com todo o sentimento de arrependimento por não ter aproveitado cada instante com Shinobu quando podia. Devia ter deixado se levar pelo momento, se permitir viver, falar um pouco mais, ser feliz. Mas agora era tarde demais, sentir arrependimento não serviria de nada.

Então, continuou correndo com Tanjiro ao seu lado. Ainda o tinha, assim como tinha Nezuko e Urokodaki, por eles iria lutar. Giyuu foi em direção à luta com as lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, destruído por dentro. Outra perda que fazia o coração do Pilar se despedaçar mais uma vez.


End file.
